


every little thing she does is magic

by kittymannequin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Beauregard Lionett, Oblivious Jester Lavorre, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: so i woke up this morning and i sat down at my laptop and about two hours later i started writing fanfiction for the first time after... well over a yearand here we areso enjoy this little tidbit, it's set a few months after beau's confession to nott, the morning after a rowdy tavern night
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	every little thing she does is magic

It’s almost noon when Beau finally manages to open her eyes. She doesn’t remember coming back to her room, doesn’t even remember the face of the woman lying next to her, let alone her name and the last thing drifting through her alcohol-muddled mind, pushing past the thumping headache, is the image of Jester’s smile. 

“Fuck.” 

It’s muttered as Beau shuffles out of bed, all but barely managing not to fall as she tries to be as quiet as possible, not to wake the woman beside her. It’s only when she finally glances over that she realizes something familiar about the figure lying in her bed. 

_Jester?_

It can’t be. There’s no way Beau would ever let herself do that, and she’d absolutely hate herself if she ever did that to Jester. _Fuck. No, no way._ But there’s only one tiefling she knows with skin that particular shade of blue, and only one tiefling whose tail curls slightly even when she’s sleeping. _Fuck._

Beau spends another moment panicking in her spot until Jester begins shuffling and readjusting on the bed, before she walks around it, tiptoeing as she does, pulling the covers up slightly and immediately sighing in relief, noticing the shorts and the shirt Jester has on. _Oh thank fuck_ . _Turns out I’m not a total fuckjob._ She misses the moment Jester’s eyes peek open, and it’s only a few seconds later that Jester’s voice startles her out of her self-deprecating haze. 

“Beau? Wh-what are you doing?” 

_Fuck._ Letting the covers fall Beau all but jumps away from the bed, cheeks darkened and eyes wide as they focus on Jester’s own. 

“I, uhhh, I was just checking if you were, uhm, just making sure you weren’t cold! Yeah. Just pulling the covers to make sure you’re not cold.”

There’s absolutely no way Jester buys that and, judging from the smirk on her face, Beau’s absolutely sure of it. This has gone from bad to okay to bad to acceptable to worse, all within the span of about five minutes and Beau’s genuinely thinking about never drinking again. Never fucking ever.

“Are you sure, Beau? ‘Cause it seems to me you were peeking underneath the covers.” Jester waggles her eyebrows and flutters the covers a little, clearly trying to fluster Beau even more. “I think you were checking me out, Beau.” 

The way Jester says her name has Beau buzzing in more ways than one and it makes focusing much, _much_ harder. She takes another step away from the bed, bringing one hand to the back of her neck, rubbing there nervously, as she clears her throat. 

“Nope, just uh, just making sure you’re warm.” 

“Are you sure?” Jester teases again, the glint in her eye even more obvious as she pulls the covers closer to herself and sits up slowly, staring at Beau. But then she takes in the girl standing in the corner of the room, the flush on her cheeks and the way her eyes seem to focus on anything but her, and Jester clears her throat as well, feeling a little bashful herself. 

“Yeah, totally sure.”

“You know..” Jester starts, unsure of what it is exactly she wants to convey. “It’s okay if you look at me.” The words come out quiet and nervous, shy in a way Jester’s not used to being. “I won’t mind it if it’s you.” 

Beau whips her head to face her so fast that she almost feels the muscles in her neck tensing at the sudden movements. That’s definitely going to hurt later. 

“O-oh.” She can’t. She couldn’t possibly. She’s been hiding things so well for the past four months, she’s gotten so exceptionally good at not looking at Jester all the time, not letting herself lose too much focus, not letting herself indulge in the one, the only thing she’s ever really wanted - staring at her best friend, taking in every part of her and consequently, falling even harder for her. “I’m not a creep, I promise.” 

“You’re not a creep!” Jester immediately says, her voice a little more sure this time around. 

“Truth is, uh-” Beau starts, taking a few steps back towards the bed and plopping down on the free side, glancing towards Jester. “I just wanted to make sure we didn’t do something stupid.” She mumbles, looking down. “Not that it would be stupid! Not uh, not with you. It would be amazing, I’m sure. Great! Wonderful too!” 

_Fucking hell, Beauregard._

Of all the things she could have said, _that_ is what comes out of her mouth? It’s moments like these that Beau remembers Fjord’s lessons about keeping your mouth shut when you don’t have anything good to say. She really wishes she’d listened to him. 

“No, I- I get you.” Jester mumbles, glancing away from Beau with the dusting of her cheeks still present. “You were drinking and I-”

“I would never do that to you.” Beau says quickly, looking at Jester pleadingly. “I would never sleep with you.” She looks back down, just barely missing the look of hurt that crosses Jester’s face. “Not drunk. Not like that.” But lady luck must be on her side - finally after all the stupid shit she’d just said - so Beau looks up just in time to notice the look of bewilderment and… _possibly joy?,_ that passes Jester’s face at her words. 

“Wooooooooooooould this be a bad time to say I’ve been sitting here all this time?” 

The moment Nott’s voice pierces the silence between them, both Jester and Beauregard whip their heads around to the small table and chairs set in the other corner of the room, noticing the small goblin laying across two chairs pulled closer together. 

“Nott what the fuck?!” Beau jumps up off the bed again, reaching for her clothes strewn around the floor, her cheeks ablaze. “Flying fuck, were you invisible the whole time?” 

Nott only shrugs, wide smile on her face. “Nope, just sleeping?” 

Jester laughs then and Beau can’t help it, she really, _really_ can’t and immediately her eyes focus on the tiefling again, drawn in by the lovely sound and the soft features she knows will be waiting for her when she turns to look at Jester’s smile. She notices the darkness of her cheeks, even the one at the tip of her ears and, as soon as their eyes meet, Beau knows this morning will be a _make-it-or-break-it_ sort of morning. Jester has a knowing look in her eyes, bashful and soft, and Beau’s heart stammers at the sight of it. 

Maybe things will change. Maybe they won’t. 

But right now, Beau’s content enough to just be wondering, as long as Jester smiles at her like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write more, maybe i won't, i honestly have no idea. this was so random i'm genuinely shocked at myself for writing it.


End file.
